


A Spook-tacular Failure [Treat Ver.]

by Aumendy



Series: Trick or Treat [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cat Lover Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumendy/pseuds/Aumendy
Summary: Fowler sends the gang to search an abandoned church for strange noises, Gavin is sure the place is haunted, Nines can't stop making spooky puns.





	A Spook-tacular Failure [Treat Ver.]

The first time Detective Gavin Reed lays eyes on his newest assignment, he is fairly certain there is a joke somewhere he isn't getting.

"Fowler. What the phckㅡ?"

"Watch your language, Detective Reed." Fowler practically growls, his face is as cold as a stone, he's not taking any bullshit today.

"But it's Halloween!" Gavin tries anyway,

And leaves Fowler's room with a discipline ticket.

/

"Shut the hell up you old fuckㅡ" Gavin hisses at Hank. They have been bickering at every chance they got this night. The usual.

"It's not my fault that you're a coward, asshat." Hank doesn't hesitate to respond, but he's stepping closer to Gavin, as if he shares his discomfort.

They keep walking even further into the church's vault. The haunted church's vault, where people have been hearing strange voices. Like children crying and someone moving around.

"Phck!ㅡ" Gavin tightens his hold on his flashlight. It's cold and he has nothing but a long sleeved shirt on him. Of course they had to give him the creepiest assignment on the day of Halloween.

After a long silence, Hank says "I think we should split up."

"That’s... That's the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard." Gavin responds unbelievingly.

"We have been here for almost an hour and we found nothing, Gavin. We can finish this up faster if we split up." Gavin wants to remind him all of the stupid horror movies that they have ever watched, where people doesn't survive even for a minute when they split up. But he keeps silent. He knows Hank is right. Gavin is an adult and he is capable of making logical decisions, thank you very much.

(Even though he wants to stomp his feet repeatedly and whine like a little toddler he secretly is. He is supposed to be a detective, not a ghost hunter god damn it.)

/

Needless to say, they split up.

Gavin chooses the left whilst Hank goes to the opposite side.

It's not like he's scared, Gavin tells to himself as he walks. It might be dark, it might be cold, hell, it might even be confusing -because he can swear he walked pass this exact column minutes ago- but he's not going to give up. He fought with murderers face to face before, this is nothing. At least, it should be.

Gavin is also positive that he's going to stumble upon Connor or Nines very soon, too. The original plan was to go by two teams, Hank with Gavin and Connor with Nines. They are searching the different parts of the vault. At least one of them must be very closeㅡ

A loud screech cuts Gavin's train of thoughts. He quickly turns around but the construction of the vault makes it impossible to track down voices, every little sound echoes from a hundred different angles.

"Hell..." He mutters under his breath, what even was that? Gavin had always been skeptical, but what if..?

There are tons and tons of rumors about this damn place and there must be a reason for them. Rumors doesn't come out of thin air. And, yes, he hates the fact that he's actually considering whether ghosts exist, in a deadly serious way. Because if ghosts exists then he knows damn well that eventually he'll meet one of them -and it'll probably be evil, because his luck is shit- and just, no, he doesn't want to think about it.

"Detective?"

"Holy shitㅡ!" Gavin can swear he just had an cardiac arrest right then and there. He turns ninety degrees in a mili-second and draws his gun, gettin ready to shoot.

Then he sees Nines.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Detective. I just saw that your distress levels were very high and thought I should check up on you." After a beat, Nines adds "Are you okay, Gavin? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost."

"You fucking tin-can..." Gavin lowers his gun and puts a hand on his rapidly beating heart. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, but you should know that there's not a ghost of a chance that I'd cause harm to you." Nines says, amusement clear in his voice as he gets closer to Gavin.

"Did youㅡ Did you just... Are you making puns?"

Nines looks like a proud child for a moment, then he nods. "Yes, me and Connor have made a bet about who could make the most number of Halloween related puns tonight. Does it bother you?"

"...No? I guess not?" Gavin doesn't know whether he should be amazed or disgusted, he decides to settle on muttering 'wonders of technology' sarcastically under his breath.

/

They agree to keep searching together. Some angry remarks and couple of puns later, the strange sound repeat itself.

"Did you hear that?" Nines' led spins yellow once. "Let's go see what that was."

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so." Gavin had heard those exact sentences in a horror movie before, he also remembers that it didn't end well. "Let's just get the fuck out of here, I've had enough of playing Ghost Busters tonight."

"Keep your spirits up, Detective." Gavin's left eye twitches. "I'm sure we will be able to finish this mission successfully, unlike that... Movie that you've referenced."

"'That movie'?! Ghost Busters is a classic you plastic prick."

"Unfortunately I have a very little knowledge about most of the pop-culture references you're making. I wasn't able to take a look at them before."

Gavin snaps his head to Nines so quick that it almost hurts. "I can't believe you've never seen Ghost Busters. That's a shame. We are heading to my place as soon as we are finished and watching it."

"Are you inviting me to your home, Gavin?" There's a hint of a smile on Nines' face.

"Hell yeah, I am." Gavin nudges Nines with his shoulder, his eyes not leaving the floor as they keep walking. It's been so long since he invited someone to his place. "By the way, are you sure we're going to the right way? The echo in this place is terrible."

"There's no need to worry, Detective. I'm equipped with the best features technology could offer, tracking down the source of a sound is nothing for me." Gavin nods before they fall into a comfortable silence once again, only light sources around them is Gavin's flashlight and the cool blue of Nines' led.

/

"We have arrived our destination." Gavin bites back a GPS joke as Nines informs him and looks around.

"Well..." He says, "There's nothing around." Nines looks confused too, his led spins yellow twice as he scans the area.

"I'm going to call Hank and Connor and tell them it's a dead end, then we can finally head home." Gavin flips his phone and dials Hank's number quickly, he cannot wait any longer to put an end to his misery.

Nines keeps quite. It's obvious that the android isn't used to being wrong. With the muffled sound of Gavin's talking in the background, he scans the area once again, and again. He keeps going over every little detail until he's sure there's nothing he misses. His led flickers back and forth, until Gavin puts a hand on his arm.

"Let's go home." There's an understanding look on Gavin's face, like he knows how disappointed Nines feels. (It's a rare sight but it helps Nines feel better none the less.) "Hank and Connor are gonna meet us at the front."

They turn around and get ready to leave. But after a few steps, something catches Nines' eye. He stops abruptly. "Oh, for fuck's sake."

Nines hears Gavin's half-hearted protests but it doesn't concern him. "Detective." He says, "There's a trace of thirium on the floor." But it's so faint, that why he didn't catch it in the first try.

Gavin's hand goes to his gun as he tenses visibly, he's looking at Nines for his next step. Nines doesn't make him wait any longer and this time, he makes a different scan program run. If there is an android, the heath based scans wouldn't catch it, obviously.

And then he sees it. A yellow dot under the floor. "What the fuck..?" Gavin mutters as Nines explain it to him. The dot is too small, probably the size of two palms, but it's moving. At least, trying to move.

"How are we going to get it? The floor is marble." Gavin says, and then his gaze slowly lifts up to Nines. More specifically, Nines' hands.

"Gavin, no."

"Come on!" Gavin whines. "You're as strong as the fucking Terminator, you can do it!"

"Even though it's a small possibility, I might still damage myself."

"Nines, you're only young onceㅡ"

"Detective, that argument doesn't work with someone who's immortal and stuck at his twenties." Nines even simulates a sigh for the dramatic effect, but the rolls up his sleeves anyway.

He crouches down near the spot he sees the yellow, prepares himself, and punches right through the marble floor.

Nines hears Gavin say "God damn." with a whistle but he pays no mind, he knows what he did was impressive. Without gettin back, he reaches further and grabs the thing that his scans catches.

Slowly getting up, he frees his hand from the floor and looks at what's in his hand. With an absurd sound from Gavin.

Because it's a kitten.

More specifically, an android kitten. Its fur is black, covered in dust and dirt. "Well, shit." Gavin says.

/

"What did take you so long?" Connor asks them when they get out but he stops as he sees the android in Gavin's hands, his eyebrows go high on his forehead with suprise.

"Most of its biocomponents are broken," Nines explains as the kitten tries to make a sound. It comes out like a mix of high pitched seagull noises. "But still fixable."

"So that's what took our entire night." Hank says. "What are you gonna do with it, recycle?"

"Fuck noㅡ" Gavin almost shouts but he stops mid-sentence when he realizes Hank is just fucking with him. "She's mine now." 


End file.
